


"Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves" art

by Yarra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Riders, F/M, Fanart, Female Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarra/pseuds/Yarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ISeeFire</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves" art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



> I used to think that all pairings except Bilba/Thorin are not for me. I was wrong))
> 
> Dear Author! Thank you for your story - it's hard and painful to read sometimes, but it's great.

[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=8d24e05a78a587d5f0095ef26a39d472)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Fili will be able to calm Bilba, to make her feel safe and loved. She's strong and brave but she needs him.  
> Dis is amazing woman and good mother. Not only for boys.  
> And I feel sorry for Dwalin.  
> I really hope for happy end. But I'm not even sure if it's possible at all. 
> 
> *After The Mummy losing tongue was one of my nightmares((*


End file.
